Multi-processor computer systems, like computer servers, for example, are comprised of a multiplicity of cell boards which are the major building blocks thereof. Typically, the cell boards are interconnected for system communication through a backplane which is located in a plane across the back of a card cage or cabinet containing the cell boards. Generally, the backplane is a rigid, two dimensional, large circuit card containing mating connectors and printed circuit runs interconnecting the pins of the connectors. One or more connectors of each cell board is or are mated orthogonally to corresponding connectors of the backplane. In this arrangement, the cell boards may be inserted into or extracted from their corresponding connectors in the backplane through the front of the cage or cabinet.
In operation, the multi-processor computer systems generate a large amount of heat from the high density integrated circuits of the cell boards thereof. Generally, a plurality of fans is disposed within the cabinet to provide cooling air flow to maintain a safe operating temperature for the system. Because of the present backplane arrangement which is impervious to airflow, cooling air can not effectively flow front to back or vice versa, and, thus, must flow up or down through the cabinet. In addition, the present backplane arrangement allows only a small cross-sectional up/down air flow area through the cabinet which increases the impedance to airflow and causes the airflow driving equipment to work harder. Moreover, because the backplanes are two dimensional, they limit the circuit routing area available to the system designer.
The present invention alleviates these drawbacks and provides effective cooling air flow front-to-back or back-to-front through the system cabinet while maintaining convenient access to the various circuit boards of the system without disassembly thereof.